Inocência e pecado
by DanielaUzumaki
Summary: Não entendia o que tinha acontecido. "Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Essa é minha irmãzinha!". Ele pensava, mas ao mesmo tempo outra voz falava na mente dele, que na verdade ela não era sua irmã. SasuSakuIta-Threesome UA
1. Chapter 1

Já era bem tarde. Sakura estava atrasada para o almoço. Diversas coisas tinham conspirado para arruinar sua manhã, só o fato de ser sexta-feira animou ela. No colégio onde estudava, uma garota tinha puxado confusão com ela, dizendo que ela queria roubar o namorado dela. Ela não podia estar mais errada, o garoto em questão é que não deixava ela em paz. Como se ela fosse considerar ficar com um babaca daqueles... quando ela fosse namorar iria ser com um rapaz que fosse como seus irmãos, que eram perfeitos.

Entrou em casa apressada, foi direto para o seu quarto se trocar. Subiu os degraus da escada de dois em dois para o segundo andar. Quando tinha perdido os pais biológicos aos 5 anos, foi acolhida por um casal muito generoso, que tinha dois filhos. Cresceu rodeada de amor e proteção. Mas outra tragédia aconteceu fazia três anos, seus pais adotivos tinham morrido em um acidente. Foi um choque para todos, fazendo que ela dependesse ainda mais dos dois irmãos postiços. Eles a minavam muito, não faltava nada para ela. A família tinha uma condição financeira muito boa.

Quando desceu para almoçar já estavam todos na mesa. Como sempre acontecia quando via os dois, ela correu para dar um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

Itachi era o mais velho, já tinha 22 anos e trabalhava o dia todo na empresa. Sasuke tinha 19 anos, e fazia o segundo ano de Administração e trabalhava meio período na empresa também. Os dois eram muito parecidos, eram altos, fortes, os olhos e cabelos negros. O de Itachi era mais comprido. E os dois eram lindos. A vida toda ela teve que presenciar as mulheres se jogando em cima deles. Ela odiava essas oferecidas. Mas eles nunca tinham nenhum compromisso. Claro que Sakura percebia que às vezes um ou outro não dormia em casa ou saia e chegava mais tarde. Nesses dias ela não conseguia dormir direito preocupada com eles, às vezes até chorava, não entendia direito porque.

- Desculpem o atraso! – Já sabia que eles não gostavam que chegasse tarde, pois durante as refeições era uma das horas em que mais se viam, por serem muito ocupados.

- O que aconteceu? Você estava demorando tanto que eu já ia ir atrás de você. – Itachi tinha a expressão séria. Quem visse poderia achar que ele estava chateado com ela, mas ela sabia que era só preocupação. Eles eram tão protetores com ela, como se ela ainda fosse uma criança. Sasuke mantinha o semblante impassível, sua marca registrada. Os dois eram assim com todos, sérios e distantes. Só com ela que eles abriam a guarda.

- Hum. – Tentou pensar em uma mentira pra dizer, mas ela não era boa nisso, eles sempre sabiam quando fazia isso. - Uma garota queria brigar comigo no fim da aula. – Percebeu os dois franzindo as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela te machucou? – Sasuke disse com a expressão fria.

- Não, ela só queria discutir. Só afetou meus tímpanos de tanto gritar. – Sorriu tentando descarregar o ambiente. Não funcionou, pois os dois ainda olhavam para ela em expectativa, esperando ela se explicar.

- Por quê ela fez isso? Você anda se metendo em confusão, Rosinha? – O mais velho perguntou desconfiado, usando o apelido da infância que ela detestava, o que fez ela fazer uma careta.

- Eu não tive culpa! – Disse meio indignada. Os dois se olharam sorrindo.

- Sempre que ela diz isso é porque andou aprontando... – Sasuke disse e o outro acenou concordando.

- Ela que fica me acusando de dar em cima do namorado dela! Eu não fiz isso! – Isso acabou com o sorriso dos dois na hora. E eles viraram sérios pra ela.

- Como? – Disse Itachi ao mesmo tempo em que o outro dizia:

- Por quê ela ia achar isso? – A garota suspirou chateada. Não queria desperdiçar o tempo que tinha com os irmãos falando dessa besteira.

- Esse garoto que vive me importunando. E fica muito difícil ignorar ele, já que estuda na minha sala! – Ela se defendeu.

- Se você quiser, nós damos um jeito nele. – Sasuke propôs com uma expressão assassina. Ela olhou pro outro e o viu concordando com a cabeça. Era assustador eles concordarem em tudo, como hoje. Não que eles se dessem mal, era só que geralmente eles tinham opiniões diferentes sobre tudo.

- Não precisa. Ele não é tão ruim, ele seria até legal se não ficasse no meu pé o tempo todo. – Ela sorriu. – Vocês sabem como é... Ser tão gostosa dá trabalho. – e piscou pra eles. Mas a brincadeira não surtiu efeito neles. Continuavam carrancudos. Ela já começava a ficar irritada.

- Você anda paquerando por ai? – Enfim o mais velho perguntou o que estava rondando na mente dos dois. Era impossível para ele pensar que ela fazia isso, ela era tão inocente. Apesar de já ser tão linda, ainda era muito novinha, só tinha 15 anos afinal. Não queria que ninguém se aproveitasse dela. Olhou para o irmão e percebeu que ele também estava preocupado. Ele percebeu as bochechas dela se avermelharem e os olhos se estreitarem.

- Se eu estiver não é problema de vocês! – Ela disse com rebeldia. Não gostava deles tentando controlar a vida dela. Mas pelo bem da diplomacia ela resolveu melhorar os ânimos. Afinal não tinha assunto que rendesse mais que esse. E ela detestava discutir com eles. – Podem ficar tranqüilos, ainda não achei nenhum garoto que me interesse.

Sakura percebeu o suspiro aliviado que os dois deram depois da declaração dela. Ela sabia manobrar eles sem que eles percebessem. Depois disso os assuntos ficaram mais divertidos. Eles adoravam provocar a irmãzinha deles, com apelidos e brincadeiras. Quando a refeição já estava acabando Sasuke disse:

- Bom... Hoje à noite eu vou trazer alguém pra jantar aqui e pra vocês conhecerem. Então Sakura, você pode pedir pra servirem o jantar ás 8 horas?

- Claro. Quem é? – Ela ficou curiosa. Era muito difícil ele trazer alguém.

- É surpresa. – Respondeu sorrindo. Ela fez uma careta. Adorava surpresas, mas tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso. – Você vai gostar.

- Deixa eu me apressar que ainda tenho que trabalhar. – Itachi se despediu, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota e saiu.

- Vem – Sasuke puxou ela pela mão até a sala. Sentaram no sofá. Ele ligou a tevê colocando os pés na mesinha de centro. E ficou procurando um programa interessante.

- Você não vai pra aula agora? – Ela perguntou curiosa e deitando de barriga para cima no sofá e pondo a cabeça na coxa dele. Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela distraidamente.

- Não agora. Só tenho aula mais tarde. Por quê? Não posso vadiar um pouco?

- Mais ainda? – ela provocou de volta.

- Do que você tá me acusando heim, Rosadinha? – ele perguntou com falso tom ofendido, e começando a fazer cócegas na barriga dela, que começou a rir e tentar se esquivar.

- Para Sasuke! – Ela pedia rindo, mas adorando a brincadeira. Durante a brincadeira a saia dela subiu mostrando as coxas e um pedaço da calcinha branca. Quando ele viu aquilo ficou em choque. Ela estava ofegante e ainda rindo, as bochechas vermelhas, a boca úmida, os cabelos rosados espalhados pelo colo dele e tentando segurar as mãos dele. Ele desviou o olhar se sentindo esquisito. Levantou abruptamente, indo em direção da escada.

- Ei! Onde você vai? – Ela gritou confusa. Mas ele respondeu se afastando.

- Vou tomar um banho. Lembrei que tenho que sair mais cedo hoje. – E foi pro quarto. Era uma suíte grande e confortável, como o resto da casa. Ele foi direto pro banheiro. Ficou nu e entrou debaixo da água fria do chuveiro. Terminou de se vestir e foi pra faculdade.

Lá pelas 7 e meia, Itachi chegou do trabalho, subiu pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Sakura também tinha saído para a aula de dança que ela fazia três vezes por semana, mas já estava pronta. Ela estava curiosa pra saber quem era a pessoa que o irmão ia trazer. Quando estavam os dois sentados na sala esperando, Sasuke chegou cumprimentando os dois e de mãos dadas com a convidada. Era uma ruiva bonita, que usava óculos de nerd, mas o efeito ficava estragado pelas roupas vulgares que ela usava, um short curto e uma blusa que mostrava a barriga. Ele apresentou:

- Essa é a Karin, minha namorada. – Sorriu. Foi informação demais para a Sakura, ela não podia acreditar que o exigente Sasuke tinha arrumado uma baranga daquelas. Não conseguia se mexer enquanto via Itachi se aproximando e falando com a feiosa. Essa era a surpresa que ela ia gostar? Que absurdo. Ela estava odiando. Tinha vontade de botar essa garota pra fora da sua casa pelos cabelos. Era uma sensação que queimava no peito. Todos agora olhavam pra ela esperando que ela cumprimentasse a outra.

- Oi. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Sasuke estranhou. Observou a expressão da irmã. Tinha sobrancelha franzida e os lábios apertados. Sabia que a ela era muito ciumenta com eles, mas achava que ela já era madura o suficiente pra se comportar e não agir como no passado, quando ela puxava o cabelo das namoradas dele e do Itachi. Resolveu fingir que não percebeu, já estavam todos ali e ele realmente estava começando a gostar da namorada. "Com o tempo ela acostuma" pensou.

Itachi não estava tão confiante assim. Como era muito observador, percebeu o pouco que faltava pra Sakura pular em cima da outra. Resolveu interferir. Segurando a cintura dela, e apertando um pouco, disse:

- O jantar já vai ser servido, vamos pra sala de jantar. – O casal foi na frente. E ele atrasou um pouco pra conversar com a menor. – Se comporte. – Avisou sério.

- Mas ela é horrível! – Ela disse num grito sussurrado. Ele olhou em direção a onde os outros tinham ido. Achou que ninguém tinha escutado. Não tinha achado a namorada do irmão horrível, aliais ela era até bonita, mas se mostrava um pouco demais. Isso podia ser imaturidade, pois parecia bem nova.

- Isso é importante pro Sasuke, se não fosse ele não tinha trazido ela aqui. – Viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas dela e ele começou a secar com os polegares. Talvez dizer isso não tenha sido boa idéia. Moderou a voz. – Ei... Ela é só uma namorada. Depois que ele acabar com ela você nunca mais vai ver ela de novo. – Reformulou. Viu o sorriso que ela deu. Pronto. Tinha controlado o dano por enquanto. Restava saber o que ia acontecer se esse namoro durasse. – Agora vai lavar o rosto. E vamos enfrentar a baranga. – ela riu feliz.

Sentados na mesa, Karin e Sasuke estavam silenciosos. Ambos tinham escutado o insulto da Sakura a ruiva. Ele preferiu não se manifestar e fingir que não ouviu, mas agora não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Já ela estava morrendo de raiva da rosada. Percebeu que a outra tinha ciúmes do irmão. Resolveu usar isso para provocar.

- Ei. – Cutucou de leve o braço dele. Quando ele virou, ela deu seu melhor sorriso ensaiado. – Adorei sua família. – quando ele só ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulo ela completou. – A sua irmã parece meio difícil. Mas eu vou conquistar ela também! Assim como conquistei você.

- Você só não vai poder usar a mesma tática. – Ele disse malicioso. – Não ia dar certo com ela. – Ela se inclinou pra ele. Aproximando os rostos.

- Pode deixar comigo. – E beijou ele. O agarrando pelo pescoço. Quando eles estavam se empolgando com o beijo ouviram alguém clareando a garganta. Se separaram e viram que Itachi e Sakura tinham chegado. Quando a ruiva viu a careta da Rosada, ficou satisfeita. "1 x 0 pra mim".

O jantar transcorreu tenso. Sakura soltando indiretas. Até que a outra resolveu revidar. Os rapazes não se metiam muito porque já sabiam que podia sobrar pra eles.

- Cuidado Karin. Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo, por isso te aviso logo que o Sasuke nunca tem relacionamentos longos e as iludidas sempre se dão mal.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Comigo é diferente. – Disse confiante. Fazendo a outra apertar os dentes de raiva.

- Se você acha... – Sakura já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Nós estudamos no mesmo colégio. Sabia? – Disse Karin com voz falsamente alegre.

- Não. Nunca te vi mais gorda. – o sorriso da outra vacilou um pouco, mas logo aumentou novamente.

- Vi você hoje de manhã, naquele barraco depois da aula. Não entendia os gritos direito, só ouvi que era sobre você andar atrás do Lee, o namorado da Tenten. – A outra ficou vermelha de raiva. – Você devia procurar um rapaz solteiro. – Aconselhou caridosa.

- Bom... Acho que já está na hora de eu te levar pra casa Karin. – Sasuke disse rapidamente depois dessa.

Sakura estava triste. Não tinha gostado nada da namorada do Sasuke. Foi pro quarto, tomou banho, colocou uma blusinha de alcinha e uma calcinha grande de algodão, ambas rosa clara, deitou na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Já era quase meia noite e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas estava se controlando. Resolveu ver se Itachi estava acordado ainda. Como fazia sempre que um saia a noite, pegou seu travesseiro e foi até a porta do outro. Bateu de leve. E ouviu a voz abafada do Itachi dando permissão pra ela entrar. Girou a maçaneta. Ele estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro, o peito nu e as pernas tapadas com o cobertor, o controle remoto da teve na mão. O ar estava muito frio, como ele gostava, pois tanto ele, como Sasuke eram calorentos.

- Você estava demorando pra aparecer. – Ele disse sorrindo. Já acostumado a essas visitas noturnas. Ela ficou perto da porta.

- Não queria te encher. – Disse com a expressão infeliz. – Não gosto de te incomodar.

- Você não incomoda nunca. – Ele disse afastando as cobertas do lado vago da enorme cama de casal. E batendo no colchão. – Vem pra cá, vamos escolher um filme pra gente ver.

Ela sorriu. E foi até lá. Arrumando o travesseiro e entrando debaixo da coberta. Escolheram uma comédia. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e o abraçou, no meio do filme adormeceu com o cafuné que ele fazia nela.

Sasuke só voltou 2 horas da madrugada. Conferiu se ela estava no quarto. Como viu que ela não estava, ficou mais tranqüilo. O Itachi deve ter consolado ela. Estava com a consciência pesada, pois sabia que ela ficava mesmo triste quando eles arrumavam companhia. Mas ela tinha que amadurecer. Sempre que saiam com alguma mulher era a mesma coisa, tanto com ele como com Itachi. Parecia que achava que eles iam abandonar ela.

Ela só ia entender as coisas quando começasse a se interessar pelos rapazes. Fez uma careta no caminho para o seu quarto. Ele não gostava muito da idéia dela namorando por ai. Nem sabia como ia reagir. Até hoje, todos os moleques que se metiam com ela foram postos pra correr pelos irmãos, mas ela nunca reclamou.

Não tinha gostado nada da namorada ter magoado a Sakura. Mas entendia um pouco ela, a pequena podia ser irritante. Tinham discutido quando saíram da casa e depois feito as pazes. Um ótimo sexo de reconciliação. Foi dormir. Amanhã ia enfrentar a outra ferinha.

Quando Sakura acordou, tinha um braço e uma perna em cima do corpo de Itachi. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele ainda dormia. Deu um beijo de leve no rosto dele e saiu de fininho. Sabia que ele trabalhava muito a semana toda, por isso não queria atrapalhar o descanso dele. Quando viu a porta do lado, não resistiu, abriu alguns centímetros e espiou dentro. Viu que Sasuke estava lá, dormindo na cama.

Desceu para tomar café. A cozinha estava vazia, já que a empregada não trabalhava nos fins de semana. Serviu um copo de suco e pegou algumas torradas em um pote, sentando na mesa que tinha ali. Decidiu passar a manhã nadando na piscina da casa. Quando terminou subiu e colocou um biquíni. A piscina não dava pé para ela, nadava de uma borda a outra, sozinha pensando. Ainda estava chateada com o Sasuke, ele pelo menos podia ter avisado que ia trazer uma namorada. Itachi foi até a piscina as nove e meia:

- Hei, peixinha. Estou indo jogar tênis no clube. Você quer vir também?

- Hum... Hoje não. Você não prefere ficar aqui comigo? Tá muito gostosa essa água. – Ela nadou até a borda.

- Não dá. Já tinha combinado de ir.

- Com quem você combinou, posso saber? – Perguntou meio enciumada. Ainda estava insegura por causa de ontem.

- Com o Kisame. Tá com ciúmes dele? – Perguntou divertido.

- Não, ele é muito feio. Não tem chance com você. – Ela disse rindo. – Apesar que eu achava que o Sasuke tinha bom gosto também... – Fez uma careta.

- Eu vou almoçar lá. Tem certeza que não quer vir? – Ela balançou a cabeça que não. Ele se aproximou da borda e deu um beijo de despedia nela e foi embora.

Ela já tinha tomado sol, já tinha voltado a nadar e Sasuke não aparecia.

"Afinal que horas será que o Sasuke tinha chegado? Já eram quase 10 da manhã e ele não tinha levantado ainda". Ela pensava, "Ou será que ele saiu sem vir falar comigo?" Ela já ia sair da piscina novamente e ir acordar ele, quando ele saiu pela porta de trás da casa, vestido com uma sunga preta e trazendo uma toalha e uma maça nas mãos.

- Bom dia, florzinha! – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo. E deu uma mordida na maçã enquanto sentava em uma das careiras de sol que tinham ali no deque.

- Bom dia. – Ela nadou de novo até a beira da piscina. Cruzou os braços na borda e descansou o queixo em cima. Ficou observando o irmão, enquanto ele terminava de comer. Ele era tão lindo, dava um aperto no peito de orgulho dele. Ele terminou de comer, jogou o resto no lixo e pulou na piscina. Nadou por baixo a água e veio puxar os pés dela pro fundo. Ela se debateu:

- Para, Sasuke! Não quero brincar! – Ela disse quando ele submergiu. Não entendia de onde vinha a raiva que estava sentindo dele. Seu lado racional sabia que não era pra tanto, que ele podia namorar quem quisesse. Mas ela não queria que ele namorasse ninguém. Não conseguia controlar. Ele suspirou, sabia que não ia ser tão fácil. Ia ter que ter uma conversa com ela.

- Nós vamos ter que conversar. – Ele se aproximou, escorando o ombro na parede da piscina ao lado dela. Ela deitou o rosto de lado nos braços e ficou olhando pra ele. - Você foi muito infantil ontem à noite. – Ele estava meio irritado. – Quando você ainda era criança, dava pra entender esse tipo de atitude. Mas você já está bem grandinha agora! – Olhou incisivo pra ela, que continuava calada. – Você tem que entender, que quando eu ou o Itachi namoramos alguém, isso não tem nenhuma relação com você, nenhum de nós vai te deixar de lado por isso. – Viu que ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Suspirou, era difícil conversar sério com ela, eles a tinham mimado muito.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse quase sem voz.

-Então por que você faz assim? – Ele se segurou pra não ir consolar ela. Se não fosse firme, ela nunca ia mudar.

- Não sei. – Ela disse com um olhar confuso e começou a soluçar. Ele ficou com o coração partido.

– Vem cá. – Disse puxando ela pela cintura. Ela se pendurou nele, já que ele conseguia ficar de pé dentro da piscina. Se abraçando forte nele com os braços e as pernas. Ele ficou consolando ela, sentindo as lágrimas quentes dela escorrendo pelo seu ombro e os soluços que sacudiam todo o corpo dela. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, porque parecia que ela nunca mais ia parar de chorar. Ele passando as mãos pela costa dela, pra ver se aliviava. Quando ela tinha se acalmado um pouco disse:

- E-eu vou tentar mudar. – Se afastou e deu um sorriso pra ele, tinha os olhos e o nariz vermelhos.

- Já é um começo. – Ele sorriu de volta. Ela passou água no rosto. – O que nós vamos comer? – Ele mudou de assunto.

- Nós podíamos pedir no italiano da esquina. Não vou ir lá assim. - Ela respondeu indicando o rosto. Sabia como ficava horrível quando chorava, ainda mais o tanto que tinha feito agora.

- Não tá tão ruim assim. – Realmente ele achava ela bonita até chorando. Mas ela fez uma careta achando que ele estava brincando. – O de sempre? – Ela confirmou. Saíram da piscina e ela ligou pedindo a comida. Sasuke passou o resto do dia com ela. A noite saiu com a namorada. Mas Sakura cumpriu a promessa e não reclamou. Ligou pra melhor amiga, Ino e conversaram por horas.

Itachi que chegou à tardinha, ficou em casa trabalhando no escritório. Não agüentando ficar sozinha, ela foi até lá e bateu na porta:

- Oi. O que você tanto faz ai? – Perguntou curiosa. Ele girou a cadeira e chamou ela.

- Só trabalho. A empresa está negociando um contrato grande. – Ela se aproximou.

- Quero ajudar. Pra você acabar mais rápido. - Ela sentou no colo dele, olhando a tela do computador. – Não entendo nada disso ai. – Ele riu.

- Eu já to acabando. – Ele disse colocando o queixo no ombro dela e os braços ao redor dela, continuando a digitar valores numa planilha. – Semana que vem vou ter que viajar pra fechar esse contrato, acho que vou ficar uns cinco dias viajando. – Ele a avisou.

- Não gosto quando você viaja, não tem ninguém pra mandar no seu lugar?

- Não, mas volto mais rápido que puder e o Sasuke vai ficar tomando conta de você. – Sakura duvidou que ele fosse prestar atenção nela agora que tinha essa namorada nova.

**Continua... **

* * *

Esse cap. é só a introdução da história... Para mostrar como era a relação entre eles antes de tudo mudar! No próx. as coisas vão esquentar... ;)

Notas da autora:

Fic no universo alternativo, Sasuke e Itachi não são irmãos de verdade da Sakura... mas vai ser um incesto figurativo, pois ela foi criada como irmã, só pra dar um ar proibido...


	2. Chapter 2

A semana passou rápida, as aulas acabariam na sexta e Sakura e Sasuke tiveram que estudar para as provas. Ela quase não o viu, pois ele estava dividindo seu tempo entre a faculdade e a Karin. A rosada ficou magoada com ele. Afinal ele tinha dito que nada mudaria pra ela, mas tudo já tinha mudado.

Na quinta Itachi fez a viagem de negócios que tinha avisado. Antes de ele ir Sakura tinha pedido permissão para ir a uma "reunião" na casa da Ino. Claro que ela não disse que era uma festa clandestina enquanto os pais da amiga estavam fora. Foi difícil mentir para ele, sorte dela que ele estava preocupado com outras coisas. Se sentiu um pouco culpada, mas ele não a deixaria ir se não tivesse dito que os pais da loira estariam lá supervisionando.

O outro irmão iria ser mais fácil de enrolar. Já que este não estava dando muita atenção a ela. Na quinta feira à noite Sasuke trouxe novamente a megera para casa. Não queria deixar a irmã sozinha em casa. Não por ser perigoso, eles moravam em um condomínio com muita segurança, mas porque quase não tinha tido tempo para ela e queria se redimir.

A namorada tinha pedido para vir junto, pois queria "fazer amizade" com a cunhada. Chegaram a casa as sete. E ele subiu para achar a irmã. Bateu no quarto dela e abriu. A encontrando com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e usando só uma calcinha e um sutiã e passando hidratante.

- Você não sabe esperar! Não pode ir entrando assim no meu quarto! – Ela disse vermelha de vergonha.

-Não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto... – Ele disse rindo. De fato já a havia visto nua muitas vezes. Só que ele não lembrou que isso já fazia alguns anos. Era um engano que os irmãos sempre cometiam com ela. Achavam que ela ainda era uma garotinha.

- Pode apostar que tem... – Ela resmungou baixinho. – O que você quer? – Perguntou irritada. Eles sempre se deram tão bem, mas ultimamente estava muito fácil se irritar com o irmão.

- A Karin veio comigo, nós não queríamos que você ficasse sozinha hoje. – Ele disse um pouco receoso da reação dela. Viu a careta de asco que ela fez e a lembrou. – Você prometeu que ia tentar se dar bem com ela.

- Eu nunca disse isso!- Ela disse revoltada com as mãos na cintura. – Só prometi tentar mudar.

- Ela quer ser sua amiga Sakura. – Disse com a expressão desanimada.

- Olha... Eu vou tratar ela bem, ok? – Concedeu. Sorrindo de volta quando ele ficou mais animado. – Agora você podia sair pra eu terminar de me trocar? – quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si ela desfez o sorriso.

Amiga? Não foi o que pareceu a semana toda no colégio. Ela tinha infernizado sua vida. Fazendo piadinhas sarcásticas quando passava e provocando ela. Se não tivesse sido pela Ino, já teria arrancado aqueles cabelos sebosos da cabeça dela. Suspirou, a ruiva era uma bruxa, mas tinha prometido mudar, então era o que faria.

Terminou de se vestir e desceu. Encontrou eles praticamente se comendo no sofá. A ruiva por cima.

- Hum hum – Limpou a garganta. Eles se largaram e viraram ofegantes pra ela. – Talvez fosse melhor vocês irem para o quarto. – Não conseguiu controlar o sarcasmo. A outra tinha uma um sorrisinho superior para ela. Essa garota precisava de tratamento, agia como se ela fosse uma rival.

- Sakura! – Repreendeu o irmão.

- Vou jantar. – Ela interrompeu antes que ele dissesse algo mais. E foi na direção da cozinha.

- Hei. Você não quer pedir uma pizza? – ele perguntou.

- Boa idéia... – Ela nunca recusou uma pizza na vida. – Vamos pedir de Calabresa? – Era a favorita dela.

- Eu não gosto dessa. – Karin se intrometeu.

- O que você quer? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Atum. – Eca! Pensou Sakura, ela odiava essa.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse e pegou o telefone e pediu. Nem notando a cara que a irmã fez. Sakura foi para a cozinha, comeu qualquer coisa e subiu para o quarto.

Quando a pizza chegou Sasuke foi chamá-la.

- Eu já estava quase dormindo Sasuke! – reclamou da cama.

- Você não quer descer e comer antes?

- Eu já comi. – olhou para ele e perguntou exasperada. – Você não achou mesmo que eu ia comer essa pizza nojenta?

- Você não coopera né, Sakura? – Ele disse e saiu. O idiota podia ter pelo menos pedido metade do que ela queria. Escorreram algumas lágrimas, ela riu achando ridículo estar tão triste só por causa de uma pizza. Logo dormiu.

-

O último dia de aula foi leve. Todos estavam empolgados com a festa que a Ino ia oferecer. Não se falava de outra coisa no colégio inteiro. Até Sakura estava empolgada. Tinha comprado roupa nova para a ocasião. Quando a tarde chegou, Ino foi buscá-la em casa no carro da mãe dela. Ela ia ajudar a amiga a preparar tudo. Ligou para Sasuke para avisar que já ia sair de casa. Quando ele atendeu disse:

- Alô Sasuke. Eu já estou indo pra casa da Ino. Eu vou dormir lá hoje. Tudo bem? – perguntou fingindo que não lembrava da discussão de ontem.

- Tá. Pode ser. – Ele parecia meio distraído. Sakura ficou mais deprimida. Ele nem perguntou nada e já tinha liberado ela.

- Então tchau. – desligou antes de ouvir ele se despedir.

- Você está meio triste esses dias... – Ino disse do lado.

- Esquece isso! Vamos logo arrumar tudo! Essa festa tem que ser um arraso! –Falou colocando bastante empolgação artificial na voz. A loira acreditou, pois ficou muito animada. Pegou a sacola com as coisas e foram.

- Você é doida Ino! E se um guarda pega você sem carteira... – disse rindo no caminho.

- Eu gosto de viver perigosamente... – A outra respondeu.

Quando terminaram de preparar a festa, foram se arrumar. Sakura ficou no quarto de hospedes. Tomou um banho demorado, arrumou o cabelo, fez uma maquiagem leve, passou perfume, colocou a roupa, e quando se olhou no espelho se sentiu diferente. A calcinha que usava era minúscula, para não marcar o vestido de bandagem preto. Ela adorou o resultado, se sentia muito sexy. Ficou pronta e desceu. Ino já estava recebendo os convidados na sala.

Era cedo ainda, mas a festa estava ficando cheia. O som estava alto e poucas luzes tinham sido acesas. Sakura decidiu que hoje ia se divertir. Esquecer tudo o que tinha estragado a semana dela. Foi até a mesa onde estavam às bebidas e se serviu de um drink rosa, de vodka com suco de morango, que a Ino tinha feito mais cedo. E foi dançar.

Neji, um carinha do último ano veio dançar com ela. Ele ia para a faculdade no próximo ano. Era um gatinho, ela não queria nada com ele, mas era bom ter alguém cercando. Ela não soube quantas vezes ele encheu seu copo de bebida. Nas estava sentindo uma euforia muito grande. Estava se divertindo muito.

-

Sasuke aproveitou a ausência da irmã para ficar mais a vontade com a namorada em casa. Estavam no quarto deitados na cama. Tirou a blusa dela e começou a apalpá-la, depois ia tirando o resto da roupa dela.

- Ah... Sasuke. Ainda bem que a sua irmã não está aqui. – Ela disse. Ele não gostava de falar sobre a Sakura nesses momentos, então nem respondeu, e começou a chupar e mordiscar os seios dela enquanto uma mão descia até o meio das pernas dela. Ela se arqueou aproveitando o carinho e gemendo. – A festa da Ino vai ser muito boa... Com os pais viajando, vai rolar de tudo por lá...

- Como? – Sasuke ergueu a cabeça olhando para ela.

- Não para! – Ela levou a mão dele de volta para onde estava. Mas ele levantou da cama. O Itachi tinha dito que era só uma reuniãozinha, e que os pais da Ino estariam lá... Será que a Sakura mentiu?

- Me explica direito dessa festa. – Pediu para a ruiva. Ela não gostou de explicar isso agora. Tinha imaginado que a cunhadinha tinha mentido para os irmãos, pois pelo que ouviu sobre a festa, não achou que os superprotetores iam deixar a irmãzinha sonsa ir. Disse para ele tudo o que sabia. E ainda aumentou um pouco, só pra ver a outra se dar mal.

- Se veste, nós vamos buscar ela agora. – Ele disse se vestindo.

- Não Sasuke, vamos terminar o que nós começamos, depois nós vamos... – disse com voz sedutora. Não era assim que ela queria que as coisas acontecessem. Mas ele nem reparou, só jogou as roupas para ela vestir. Droga, ela devia ter contado sobre a festa depois.

Sasuke começou a ligar para o celular da irmã, mas ninguém atendia. Apressou a outra e saíram.

-

Sakura não estava mais gostando da companhia do Neji. Estava muito tonta e ele ficava abraçando ela. Não viu como tinha ido parar no jardim, mas ali estavam sozinhos e quase não dava pra ouvir o barulho da música. Tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas ele a apertava mais, tentando beijar ela, mas ela virava o rosto.

- Me solta, Neji. – Tinha a voz meio enrolada. E continuava tentando se afastar dele. – O que você pensa que tá fazendo?

- Não se faz de difícil agora, Sakura. – Ele tentou beija-la na boca, como não conseguiu atacou o pescoço dela. Aproveitou para descer as mãos pelo corpo dela. – Você é muito gostosa, sabia?

-

Sasuke e Karin chegaram em tempo recorde na casa da Ino. Ele estacionou de qualquer jeito e entrou na festa. Estava bem escuro lá dentro, começou a procurar a irmã, mas não encontrou nenhum cabelo rosado por ali. Quando avistou Ino, se aproximou, quando ela o viu fez uma cara assustada.

- Onde ela está? – ele nem se deu o trabalho de cumprimentá-la educadamente, estava puto da vida. – Me diz ou eu acabo essa festa agora.

- Ela saiu para o jardim. – Disse apontando para a porta lateral. Achou melhor dizer logo a verdade, ele estava assustador.

Ele foi por onde ela indicou seguido pela namorada. Andaram por um caminho de pedra e logo avistaram dois vultos no escuro.

- Já falei pra me soltar Neji! – A voz da Sakura soava alta e aflita e ela se debatia tentando escapar. Sasuke viu tudo vermelho, puxou com violência o rapaz que estava tentando se aproveitar da irmã e lhe deu um muro no rosto, quebrando o nariz dele.

- Ela disse pra você soltar ela! – Viu a expressão aliviada que a rosada deu para ele.

- Qual é cara? Essa putinha passou a noite toda se oferecendo pra mim. – Sasuke deu passo pra terminar de quebrar todo esse folgado, quando Sakura correu e o abraçou pela cintura o parando.

- Nii-san, eu quero ir embora! – Fazia muito tempo que ela não lhe chamava assim, que ele até se surpreendeu.

Neji percebeu que o outro era irmão dela e achou melhor sumir rápido dali, depois do que tinha dito.

- Por favor... – Ela pedia com voz enrolada. Sasuke não estava acreditando muito no que estava acontecendo. Era obvio que sua irmã estava bêbada. Ela ia ser repreendida por isso mais tarde. Agora ela estava muito abalada, e tremendo. Ele abraçou ela, olhando por cima do ombro dela e vendo o outro fugindo. Deixou pra lá. Já tinha dado uma pequena lição nele. Mas se o visse de novo ia terminar o que tinha começado.

- Vê o que acontece quando se brinca com fogo, Sakura? – Karin disse venenosa.

- Cala a boca, Karin. – Sasuke não estava com paciência para aturar as intriginhas entre elas.

- Eu não acredito que você vai defender ela depois de tudo que ela aprontou? – A namorada disse incrédula.

- Ninguém fala assim com a Sakura, entendeu? – Olhou sério para ela e completou. – E você não tem nada haver com isso.

- Manda ela embora, nii-san... – Sakura incentivou ele, com voz baixa e enrolada, então a outra não ouviu. Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Tá bom. Vamos pra casa agora. - Manteve um braço ao redor dela, que andava tropeçando nos próprios pés. A ruiva andava atrás morrendo de raiva. Quando chegaram ao carro Sasuke instalou a irmã no banco de trás. Onde ela ficou apagada enquanto levava a outra em casa.

Parou o carro na garagem e acordou Sakura para levá-la para dentro. Mas ela ainda estava muito tonta e não conseguia caminhar direito. Então ele teve que ajudar ela a chegar ao quarto.

- Nii-san, nii-san. – Ela tocava no rosto dele pra chamar atenção.

- Pode falar. – Ele parou no caminho.

- Desculpa, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso de novo. – Ela disse por um momento parecendo quase sóbria de novo. Terminaram o caminho e ele a sentou na cama.

- O que você tava fazendo com aquele idiota? – Acabou não agüentando e perguntou.

- Ele ficou perto de mim... e parecia legal... mas não era... – Ele viu que ela não conseguiria explicar direito agora. Não queria deixar ela assim, e resolveu levar ela de roupa e tudo para tomar um banho frio, e melhorar um pouco o porre, se abaixou e tirou os sapatos dela.

- Vem comigo. – disse puxando ela para o banheiro. Ligou a ducha fria e foi empurrando ela para debaixo.

- Não! Não! Meu vestido novo! Não quero estragar ele. – Se agarrou nele.

- Você precisa tomar um banho agora, hime. Vai se sentir melhor depois. – Ele explicou para ela.

- Tá, me ajuda a tirar o vestido. - Ela se segurou nele com uma mão empurrou o vestido para o chão. Ela não usava nada mais que uma calcinha transparente toda enterrada na bunda. Sasuke ficou boquiaberto. Nenhum irmão nunca deveria ter essa imagem da sua irmãzinha. Ela virou sorrindo ébria e a visão ficou completa, ela não usava sutiã, os seios redondos pareciam apontar para ele. Os mamilos pequenos e rosados.

Devia fazer muito tempo mesmo que ele não a via nua, porque a diferença era enorme. Ficou um tempo sem conseguir desviar o olhar dela.

Tentou se concentrar em outra coisa e empurrou ela para debaixo da água. Mas ela tentou fugir da água fria e teria caído no chão se ele não estivesse segurado ela.

- Você tá todo molhado. - Ela começou a rir, puxando a camisa dele para cima. – Vem tomar banho comigo. – Sasuke estava se sentindo muito esquisito. Eles sempre foram muito próximos, se tocando o tempo todo, mas ele nunca tinha sentido essa sensação com ela. Ele sabia que aquele convite tinha sido inocente, mas despertou um mundo de imagens nada inocentes na cabeça dele. – Lembra como era divertido quando agente tomava banho juntos. – Ela continuava a dizer, lembrando da infância, terminou de tirar a sua camisa jogando ela no chão e se pendurou no pescoço dele.

- Lembro. – Ele disse com voz rouca, sentindo os seios dela colados nele. Estava pensando em como seria divertido tomar banho junto agora. Balançou um pouco a cabeça para afastar essas idéias. – Você quer que eu te dê um banho agora? - Ele não soube o que deu nele. Alias ele sabia, mas não queria pensar realmente nisso.

- Quero. – Ela respondeu ainda rindo. Ele a encostou na parede do banheiro, mudou a água para quente e despejou uma grande quantidade de sabonete líquido na mão. E começou a passar na pele do pescoço dela, pelos ombros. Desceu pela clavícula, rodeou os seios.

Ele estava se torturando. Mas o desejo era muito forte, tão forte que ele não conseguiu parar. Ela ainda falava bobagens que a mente dele não conseguia processar e ria inocente, parecendo uma ninfetinha. Ele não resistiu e passou os polegares pelos mamilos dela, esfregando, eles endureceram nos seus dedos. Ele apertou entre o indicador e o polegar, ouvindo um suspiro dela.

"É melhor eu parar com isso! Antes que ela perceba. Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Essa é minha irmãzinha!" Ele pensava, mas ao mesmo tempo outra voz falava na mente dele, que na verdade ela não era sua irmã. "Mas ela me considera um irmão, nem imagina coisas que eu estou querendo fazer com ela." Ele estava tão duro, não sabia como não tinha explodido ainda.

- Você vai ficar lavando só ai? – Ela perguntou curiosa. Ele balançou a cabeça negando. Desceu fazendo espuma na barriga dela. E foi descendo a calcinha pelos quadris, até ela cair no chão. Ela tirou os pés de dentro. Ele se aproximou mais começando a lavar a bucetinha dela.

Sakura estava gostando muito do banho, seu irmão parecia mais que estava fazendo carinhos nela do que dando banho de verdade. Dava umas sensações muito gostosas. Quando ele começou a esfregar entre suas pernas, sentiu uma fraqueza, enlaçou o pescoço dele para não cair. Sua respiração estava se tornando difícil.

Ele esfregou o clitóris dela a vendo ficar cada vez mais ofegante. Levou uma mão por trás dela e começou a esfregar entre os lados da bunda dela fazendo espuma. Circulou com o dedo e pressionou de leve o cuzinho dela a fazendo gemer surpresa se arrepiando toda. A puxou até debaixo do jato de água quente e ainda mantendo a caricia no clitóris inseriu um dedo nela. Gemeu junto com ela, imaginando como seria penetrá-la ali com seu membro.

- Ahn... ahn! - Ela não conseguia mais conter os gemidos que subiam pelo corpo dela. O dedo dele entrava e saia rápido e ele continuava esfregando ela. Seu quadril se empurrava contra a mão dele por vontade própria. Ela nunca tinha sentido isso antes. – Huuum! – Ela soltou um gemido longo quando uma corrente elétrica a percorria. E um prazer muito grande tomou conta do corpo todo dela, a fazendo estremecer.

Sasuke sentiu ela gozando na sua mão e quase foi junto. A segurou quando ela perdeu o equilíbrio. A água já a tinha enxaguado e ele puxou uma toalha do porta-toalhas a secou rapidamente e a enrolou. A consciência chegando como uma avalanche. Levou-a até a cama e a cobriu com um lençol.

- Boa noite, nii-san. – Ela murmurou com sono. Virou de lado e praticamente em seguida apagou.

Ele foi para seu quarto, e apesar do peso na consciência, ainda estava excitado. Tirou a calça molhada e tomou um banho frio. Precisava clarear os pensamentos. Não entendia como isso tinha acontecido, ele nunca tinha visto Sakura com esses olhos. Estava se considerando um tipo de monstro. Ela era inocente, ele sabia. Lembrou da mãe dizendo pra ele: Cuida da sua irmãzinha! Gemeu aflito.

Pensou durante muito tempo procurando justificativas para o que tinha feito e chegou à conclusão de que o que ele sentiu foi normal. Afinal Sakura era linda, cresceu muito nos últimos anos e ele não tinha reparado ainda. E ele era homem, não conseguia controlar essas reações. Agora que ele já reparou, não ia mais ser pego de surpresa. Tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas no fundo sabia que nada ia ser como antes.

* * *

Bom... comecei a escrever isso ontem adaptei uma pequena parte que tinha sido cortada do 1º cap... ficou assim... espero que gostem! As coisas começaram a esquentar!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante!

Comentários incentivam a autora, e autora incentivada escreve mais rápido! bjssss


	3. Chapter 3

Demorou, mas taí a continuação da fic! Até que enfim!

Capítulo lido e aprovado pela mana **Wanessa_Uchiha**!

Espero que vocês também gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

A manhã já estava no meio quando Sakura acordou, estava ainda tão cansada, mudou de posição na cama tentando voltar a dormir, mas sentiu um embrulho no estômago, trazendo uma avalanche de recordações. Imaginou que devia ser pela vodka que tinha bebido ontem. Isso a lembrou de como estava encrencada, provavelmente Sasuke já estava esperando para dar uma bronca nela, e essa hora já tinha ligado para Itachi e contado tudo. Se não tivesse bebido tanto ontem, podia até argumentar com eles que sabia se comportar quando saia sozinha.

Lembrava de Neji tentando avançar o ponto com ela e ela não conseguia se afastar dele, parecia um pesadelo. Sorte que Sasuke tinha ido buscar ela. Gostava da forma como os irmãos lidavam quando se metia em confusão, sempre a ajudavam primeiro, para depois a repreender. Mas talvez por isso sempre aprontasse de novo.

Não lembrava do caminho para casa. E as lembranças de quando tinha chegado eram bem nebulosas e estranhas, sentiu uma pontada no estômago quando pensou no banho. Sasuke tinha agido diferente. Ficou tentando lembrar de todos os detalhes, mas tudo era muito confuso, as coisas que vinham na cabeça dela não poderiam ser reais. Começou a sentir um calor entre as pernas, as apertou juntas e gemeu. A única explicação era que devia estar misturando as lembranças com sonhos pervertidos de bêbados. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não sabia com que cara olharia para ele depois de pensar nessas coisas.

Levantou e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Quando olhou dentro do box do chuveiro viu a camisa dele e a calcinha dela jogada no chão. Franziu a sobrancelha, mas preferiu ignorar aquela evidência, colocou os dois no cesto de roupa suja. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e desceu em seguida, estava morrendo de fome. Chegou à cozinha, se serviu e sentou-se à mesa. Quando Sasuke entrou na cozinha, teve um sobre salto, seu estomago embrulhou de novo e não conseguiu comer mais, ele a ignorou enquanto falava no celular, foi até a geladeira e se serviu de água.

- Ela já está em casa. – Olhou de relance para ela. Ela gelou pensando ele devia estar contando para Itachi, que ela tinha mentido para ele. – Não. Eu busquei ela ontem. – Ele ficou em silêncio ouvindo. – Tá tudo bem por aqui. – depois se despediu.

Sentou na cadeira em frente a ela e começou a tomar a água, se mantendo inexpressivo, mas os pensamentos estavam completamente desordenados. Reparou que ela estava tensa, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele não queria se precipitar e dizer algo que não devia. O melhor era agir com cautela e observar as reações dela. Tinha esperanças que ela não se lembrasse de nada. Nunca tinha visto ela tão bêbada, então talvez fosse possível.

- O que o Itachi falou? – Ela disse não agüentando o silêncio. Queria que ele falasse logo alguma coisa. Estava tão nervosa desde que ele entrou na cozinha. E a expectativa deles estarem decepcionados com ela a deixava muito triste.

- Eu não contei pra ele. Ele já esta com a cabeça muito cheia de problemas. – Também não tinha falado nada porque achava injusto contar a transgressão da Sakura e não a dele mesmo.

- Hum... – Ela ficou um pouco aliviada. Tinha medo de perder a adoração que o irmão mais velho tinha por ela se ele soubesse que ela tinha andado se embebedando por ai, sempre foi a garotinha dele, era meio infantil, mas ela amava que ele sempre ficava do lado dela e a apoiava mesmo quando estava errada. Infelizmente não tinha como esconder isso do irmão mais novo, já que ele viu tudo de primeira mão. Esperou o que ele ia dizer, pois sabia que ainda faltava o sermão.

- Sakura, o que deu em você ontem pra fazer uma coisa tão idiota? – Fez uma pausa pra ver se ela tinha alguma resposta. Apesar de se sentir um hipócrita recriminando ela, já que seu pecado foi muito mais grave que o dela, ele ainda sentia uma raiva absurda só de lembrar dela sendo agarrada por aquele garoto.

Ela não disse nada, sabia que tinha feito besteira ontem. E se sentiria muito pior se dissesse que o principal motivo tinha sido o descaso dele com ela. Como ela não respondeu nada, só abaixou a cabeça parecendo arrependida ele continuou com mais calma.

- Se você for numa festa assim de novo, vê se não bebe tanto, ou os caras vão tentar se aproveitar de você. – Disse observando a reação dela. Ela não o acusou, nem deu indícios que lembrava de nada. Se sentiu mal por ele mesmo ter se aproveitado dela. Mas não diria nada sobre isso, ia fingir que nunca tinha acontecido. Surpreendentemente uma parte dele ficou decepcionada por ela não se lembrar, apesar dele saber que era melhor assim e se sentir aliviado.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse, depois esperou para ver se ele tinha algo mais para dizer. Parecia que a bronca já tinha acabado. Tinha esperado mais, mas ela que não ia reclamar. Ergueu os olhos para ele e percebeu que ele parecia bem mais relaxado do que antes e até sorriu pra ela. Retribuindo o sorriso ela resolveu aproveitar a chance pra ficar umas horas com ele, longe da namorada chata, já que era sábado e ele teria tempo livre. – Vamos para a piscina?

- Agora não posso. Talvez mais tarde. – Ela escondeu a decepção.

Ele ficou no escritório a manhã toda fazendo umas coisas para Itachi, almoçou lá mesmo a comida que tinham pedido. Quando acabou foi até a janela e olhou a menor tomando sol numa cadeira. Gotinhas de água brilhavam sobre a pele dela, quando ela virou de barriga para baixo, ele resolveu sair da janela.

Ela sempre usou esses biquínis tão pequenos? Como ele nunca tinha reparado nisso? Tentou forçar a mente a ver ela da mesma forma de sempre, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Não confiava mais em si mesmo nesse assunto, e se Itachi sequer imaginasse o que ele fez ou os tipos de pensamentos que tinha agora, ele seria um homem morto. Resolveu tomar umas medidas cautelares para evitar situações de risco enquanto tudo não voltava ao normal, não podia sair, pois não gostava de deixar Sakura sozinha, nem permitir ela ir na casa da Ino, ou deixar as duas saírem sozinhas, não confiava naquela loirinha, muito menos agora. Isso só tinha uma solução. Ligou para a Karin.

Depois de se trocar, ele tinha ficado na sala esperando. Achou que seria mais difícil convencer ela a vir até ali, pela forma que ele a tinha tratado ontem, mas meia hora depois ela chegou mais melosa que nunca.

- Oi, amor! – Disse e abraçou ele. – Desculpa por ontem, eu fico chateada por ver o tanto que a sua irmã te deixa preocupado, mas eu não vou mais me meter. Eu te adoro e não gosto de brigar com você. – Não lhe deu tempo nem de responder e o beijou se pendurando no seu pescoço.

Ele tentou entrar no clima, mas ela tinha perdido toda a graça, não sentiu quase nada. Estava até um pouco de remorso, como se tivesse enganando ela. Afastou ela e para não a deixar perceber a falta de interesse levou ela até a piscina. Quando Sakura os viu chegando ergueu a sobrancelha e disse:

- Então esse era o meu castigo... – Estava mesmo muito bom pra ser verdade que ia passar por ontem só com um sermão e sem nenhuma punição. O irmão tinha escolhido a pessoa que menos queria ver no mundo e tinha trazido até ali. Mas hoje ela não ia ficar se isolando no quarto.

- Para de criancice, Sakura! - Sasuke fez cara de irritação.

- Tudo bem, amor. – A ruiva segurou o braço dele. – Ela tem até um pouco de motivos para agir assim. – Olhou para a outra com expressão arrependida. – Sakura, eu gostaria de apagar todos os nossos mal entendidos e que pudéssemos ser amigas de agora em diante.

- Sei... – A rosada soltou a borda da piscina e começou a nadar para evitar ouvir mais aquela falsa. Amizade era uma relação impossível entre elas.

- Você vê o quanto eu tento me aproximar dela, mas ela não gosta de mim. – Karin disse parecendo deprimida.

- Vamos entrar na água? – Ele não gostava de se meter em conflitos femininos, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Não, vou ficar tomando sol. – Se aproximou da cadeira e tirou a roupa ficando só de biquíni. – Passa bronzeador nas minhas costas? – pediu com voz manhosa deitando com as costas pra cima na cadeira de sol.

Ele sentou na beira da cadeira e começou a fazer o que ela pediu distraído, o biquíni que ela usava era bastante sexy, deixava tudo de fora e ela empinava o bunda pra cima, claramente tentando excitá-lo, mas não estava tendo o mesmo resultado de sempre. Sem querer ele começou a compará-la com a rosada, e ela perdia em todos os quesitos. A cintura da irmã era mais fina, o bumbum mais empinado, a pele mais macia...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. "Que merda... Minha namorada quase nua, se empinando toda e com cara de safada e eu só consigo me excitar quando penso na minha irmã caçula?" Isso estava muito errado. Ele se afastou, decidindo que era melhor pular na água fria e agir normalmente.

Sakura nadava com velocidade de um lado pro outro da piscina, esperando que o cansaço amenizasse a raiva da ruiva. Que garota falsa. Sempre fazia de tudo pra parecer que era ela que começava os conflitos, e o pior era que o irmão ficava do lado dela. Tinha parado de nadar por uns minutos e não resistiu em espiar o que eles estavam fazendo. Não gostou nada de ver ele passando a mão nela. Um sentimento de posse percorreu ela, ela sempre soube que tinha ciúmes dele, mas pela primeira vez o sentimento veio acompanhado de inveja, ela notou que queria estar no lugar da Karin, quando entendeu o significado do que tinha acabado de pensar quase se afogou. O coração que já batia muito rápido pelo exercício físico acelerou mais. Ela nadou até a escada e sentou no primeiro degrau de costas para os dois.

Estava chocada e confusa com tudo o que passava na mente dela. Desde que tinha acordado essa manhã cheia de lembranças nebulosas na mente mescladas com sonhos estranhos com Sasuke sentia o coração apertado e um frio no estômago, mas tinha atribuído todos esses sintomas a ressaca, tanto moral quanto física. Era melhor nunca mais beber vodka, tinha um efeito muito ruim nela, a fazendo ter sonhos eróticos com o próprio irmão.

Tinha que ser isso. Ela tentou se acalmar, os sonhos que ela teve que a estavam confundindo. A fazendo pensar que queria coisas que ela nunca quis. "Isso é bizarro... nunca mais vou pensar nisso". Quando ela tomou essa decisão respirou fundo e se acalmou. Mas quando viu Sasuke pular na piscina e se aproximar nadando todo o nervosismo voltou.

Sasuke notou a expressão assustada que Sakura fez quando o viu, e se sentiu mal por ter sido ríspido com ela mais cedo. Afinal ela não tinha culpa dele ser um pervertido. Agora ela até parecia ter medo dele. Não conseguindo ser indiferente a ela ele se aproximou para tentar consertar as coisas, e ser o irmão que ele sempre tinha sido pra ela, não importando que o que ele sentisse agora fosse diferente.

- Ei, bebê, o que você tem? – Perguntou em voz baixa. Ela desviou o olhar e o rosto ficou vermelho.

- N-nada. – Ela disse, mas ele entendeu que tinha algo incomodando ela. Agora ele estava realmente preocupado, ela devia estar mesmo muito magoada com ele, se nem conseguia o olhar. Ele segurou o rosto dela e o virou para ele, as bochechas dela ficaram ainda mais coradas do que já estavam, e ele passou o polegar sobre uma em um carinho suave. "Que mal pra mim ela ser tão linda".

- O que foi? – Insistiu, querendo resolver qualquer coisa que a incomodasse. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo insegura do que dizer. Ele tentou ignorar a tentação que ela parecia assim, mas não conseguiu se impedir de se aproximar mais uns centímetros. "Foco Sasuke".

- E-eu só estou com saudades do Itachi... – Não era o que a incomodava nesse momento, mas não era realmente uma mentira, ela se disse. E era muito melhor do que dizer as coisas que ela estava realmente pensando nesse momento.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, infundados ele sabia. É claro que ela ia sentir falta do Itachi, já que ele estava sendo um péssimo irmão pra ela. Suspirou e disse:

- Não precisa ficar triste por isso, ele vai voltar logo. – Isso não pareceu animar muito ela, então ele completou. – E eu vou cuidar melhor de você. Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas os olhos ficaram mais brilhantes, como se ela tentasse segurar o choro. Ele queria consolar ela então a puxou pela cintura para abraçá-la, mas ela ficou rígida, como se não quisesse nenhum carinho dele. Ele não gostou disso, mas como também não estava se sentindo muito confortável com a proximidade, obviamente por motivos muito diferentes dos dela, ele a soltou.

- Vamos nadar? – Ela perguntou, querendo acabar com o clima estranho entre eles. Quando ele concordou, eles apostaram quem chegava do outro lado primeiro, e brincaram um com o outro por um tempo. Mas ela percebia que toda a interação entre eles parecia forçada. Então disse que ia dormir, pois estava cansada. Antes de entrar na casa ainda ouviu a ruiva dizendo:

- Tadinha, deve estar cansada mesmo depois da farra de ontem. – Mesmo apertando os dentes de raiva, ela resolveu ignorar, não tinha energia pra revidar, a única coisa que ela queria era ficar sozinha e pensar.

O barulho alto de trovões acordou ela no meio da noite, as luzes dos raios que piscavam na janela era a única iluminação. Ela ficou assustada, não gostava de tempestades, na verdade tinha uma espécie de trauma, pois foi numa noite assim que ela tinha perdido os pais biológicos. Não lembrava de quase nada daquela época, só da tempestade que caia e de imagens imprecisas do acidente de carro. O primeiro impulso dela foi ir dormir com Sasuke, mas lembrou de como as coisas entre eles estavam diferentes nesses três últimos dias. Ela sabia que a culpa era na maior parte dela, por se afastar dele, mas não sabia como agir.

Cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro tentando abafar os sons, mas era muito alto. Já não tinha idade para ter esse tipo de medo e resolveu que iria superar isso agora. Ficou se dizendo que estava segura e que o perigo era só na mente dela. Mas a cada novo trovão ela tinha um sobressalto. Até que depois de uma série de raios iluminando a janela houve um som de estouro na rua e a força de energia caiu. Ela soltou um grito e apertou mais o travesseiro.

Sasuke acordou quando faltou energia, ouviu o grito da rosada e correu para vê-la. Chamou quando abriu a porta, mas ela não respondeu, se aproximou e viu que ela estava encolhida na cama, ela sempre tinha tido medo de raios. Se sentou na borda da cama e tocou o ombro dela a chamando novamente.

Parecia que tinha passado muito tempo quando sentiu a cama afundando. Já estava tomando fôlego para gritar de novo quando ouviu a voz do irmão, não entendeu o que ele estava falando, mas isso não importava para ela, jogou o travesseiro e as cobertas longe e se agarrou nele.

- Chss. Tudo bem agora. – ela soluçava e percebeu só nesse momento que tinha estado chorando. Chorou ainda por vários minutos, ouvindo ele murmurando palavras para acalmá-la enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo dela e beijava sua têmpora. - Não precisa mais chorar, princesa. - Se aconchegou mais no colo dele, aproveitando o consolo que ele oferecia.

Sasuke estava começando a ficar afetado com a proximidade, tentava diminuir a resposta do seu corpo, mas estava ficando cada vez mais impossível. Ela tinha o rosto descansando sobre o ombro dele, seu fôlego arrepiava sua pele, e o corpo pequeno se estremecia todo com os soluços. Ele era mesmo um pervertido por se excitar numa situação dessas. Tinha se prometido que nunca mais iria se aproveitar dela, ainda mais num momento que ela precisava dele. Sabia que tinha errado no banho, sorte que ela nem se lembrava, mas agora que tinha tido tempo para pensar não podia errar de novo.

Amava tanto a irmã, mas esses novos sentimentos estavam contaminando a relação entre eles. Percebia que ela não tinha malícia, mas a cada vez que ele tentava afastar ela um pouco ela se agarrava mais forte nele, suspirava e se movia sobre o seu colo o fazendo apertar os lábios para não gemer. Como ele poderia negar o apoio que ela precisava, sendo ela tão carente como era, mesmo se isso fazia o sangue fugir todo da cabeça dele e aumentar o volume na sua boxer. Se xingou mentalmente por não ter colocado roupa para vir até ali, e a escuridão não era desculpa. O contato com a pele dela estava fazendo tudo pior. Seria impossível ela não notar o que acontecia.

A sensação de segurança que ele transmitia para ela estava fazendo efeito. Estava finalmente se acalmando, respirou profundamente relaxando. Era tão gostoso esse carinho. Abraçou ele mais forte e deu um beijo sobre a pele do ombro dele em agradecimento. Ouviu ele dar um suspiro estranho, e de repente se tornou realmente consciente dele e de si mesma. A primeira coisa que registrou foi o volume muito duro, uma ereção, que pressionava entre suas pernas juntas, notou também que se sentia úmida lá e a cada vez que se mexia a vontade de se pressionar nele aumentava. Pensando retrospectivamente percebeu que ela mesma tinha se colocado nessa posição sobre ele.

Ficou imóvel sem saber o que fazer agora, o coração quase saindo pela boca. Já tinha passado por uma situação parecida e sabia que a culpa era dela, pois suas amigas tinham comentado que os homens não tinham muito controle sobre isso. Tinha muito medo que ele descobrisse as coisas estranhas que tinha estado pensando ultimamente e os sonhos onde ele a beijava e a tocava, porque com certeza ele iria se afastar dela. Não queria quebrar o contato com ele, gostava tanto do cheiro dele, do calor. Seu corpo estava tão excitado que sua vontade era se apertar nele, sentar com as pernas abertas sobre ele e se esfregar, mesmo sabendo que isso não seria suficiente. Mas não podia ter nada disso, nunca do seu irmão.

O melhor era fingir que nada de estranho estava acontecendo. Ainda podia ouvir o barulho alto da tempestade, e mesmo que seu medo tivesse a abandonado momentaneamente, sabia que se Sasuke fosse embora voltaria. Desencostou-se dele e pediu:

- Dorme aqui comigo? – Ele não a olhou, e ela pensou que iria se negar. Mas ele assentiu.

- Tudo bem. – Sua voz estava um pouco rouca, e ela se arrepiou. Ainda estava sentada sobre ele. Quando deslizou para o colchão viu como ele apertava os lábios em uma linha fina. Percebeu que ele não gostava nada do que ela tinha feito e se sentiu mais culpada. Deitou-se de lado o observando enquanto ele se acomodava olhando para o teto e puxava o cobertor sobre eles. Demoraram a dormir depois disso.

**Continua...  
**

**

* * *

**

E ai? gostaram? Capítulo pouco apimentado, mas não vivo só de hentai... kkkkkk (até parece ;) )

Agradeço todos os reviews! *-* Li todos e vou considerar todas as opiniões que vocês deram! Valeu mesmo!

Leu? Gostou? Então por favor deixe um review! Não custa nada... ;)

Bjsss


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura sabia que as atitudes que estava tomando pioravam ainda mais a sua situação. Mas não conseguia se controlar. Desde a noite da tempestade, não conseguia dormir sozinha. Até tinha tentado, mas depois de se remexer durante algumas horas desistia e ia dormir com Sasuke. Não que conseguisse dormir rápido quando estava lá. Seus pensamentos eram muito perturbadores, e ficar tão perto dele piorava ainda mais. Ela percebia que ele também demorava a dormir.

Ele andava tão distante, ainda a deixava dormir com ele, mas dava para perceber que ficava irritado. Não que a tratasse mal, pois ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, mas estranhamente tudo parecia uma representação. Quase não passava em casa durante o dia, e quando vinha, trazia a vaca ruiva junto. Essa estava pior que nunca, parecia ter cada vez mais raiva dela. Sakura às vezes se perguntava se ela percebia os seus sentimentos, por mais que disfarçasse bem. Tinham tido tantas discussões e o único motivo de não terem partido para a violência era que o 0Sasuke estava sempre por perto para intervir.

A única parte boa era que Sasuke tinha parado de implicar com a Ino. Já não considerava mais a loira culpada pelas coisas que tinham acontecido na festa. Foi difícil fazer ele entender que ela era responsável pelas próprias atitudes, que não era mais uma criança inocente. Sakura ficou mais deprimida ainda, por mais que soubesse que devia reprimir suas novas emoções e vontades, era pior saber que ele nunca a veria da mesma forma. Era quase engraçado que todos os garotos do colégio tivessem uma queda por ela e o único que ela se interessou nem ligava. Mas ele era seu irmão, então ela que estava errada.

Tinha passado quase o dia inteiro com Ino, mas não comentou nada do que estava se passando com a amiga, tinha vergonha do que estava sentindo. No começo da noite quando tinha voltado para casa, se sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a tv, assistiu no escuro mesmo, mas logo tinha apertado o mute, pois nada conseguia prender sua atenção. Sabia que Sasuke iria chegar mais tarde hoje, pois iria ao cinema com Karin. Sakura estava meio irritada, por ficar pensando o que eles iriam ficar fazendo no escurinho. Claro que depois a ruiva iria lhe descrever tudo, como vinha fazendo ultimamente. Era uma tortura ter que ouvir cada detalhe da vida sexual dos dois, de como Sasuke andava cada vez mais insaciável, desconfiava que a outra só contava essas coisas para magoá-la.

De repente Sakura ouviu a porta da frente abrir, se assustou por estar tão distraída. Mas quando a luz acendeu e viu Sasuke aparecendo no corredor ficou aliviada.

- Que susto, Sasuke! – ela disse um pouco brava. Colocou a mão sobre o peito tentando acalmar o coração.

- Por que você está aqui no escuro? – Ele perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

- To assistindo tv. – Ela respondeu indicando o aparelho.

- Sem volume? – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ela deve estar brincando de leitura labial. – A voz debochada da Karin respondeu por ela, enquanto sua dona aparecia no seu campo de visão.

Sakura soltou um bufo e ignorou a ruiva.

- Por que não foram no cinema? – Perguntou para o moreno.

- Esqueci a carteira no quarto. – Ele disse sem graça.

- Vai logo buscar essa droga! Se você se apressar ainda dá tempo de pegar a ultima sessão. - Pressionou namorada com uma expressão irritada no rosto. Com o maxilar contraído, sinal de estresse segundo a experiência da Sakura, ele se virou e subiu as escadas.

- Se você quer durar como namorada dele não devia falar com ele assim... – Sakura não resistiu em dizer.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? Que eu saiba nunca namorou ninguém, não entende de nada. – Ela disse com desdém.

- Mas eu entendo do Sasuke. – Disse dando um sorriso superior.

- É mesmo? Entende até demais pro meu gosto. – O tom venenoso assustou um pouco a rosada.

- Ele é meu irmão. É obvio que eu o conheço bem. Ele e o Itachi. – O tom defensivo saiu contra a vontade, não tinha nada que se explicar para a outra.

- Eu acho mesmo muito esquisito esse jeito de vocês. Cheio de carinho pra cá, beijinho pra lá, você sentada o tempo todo no colo deles, o ciúminho deles, você toda possessiva. Eu tenho irmãos também, e não é nada parecido com isso. – Durante o discurso a voz dela foi ficando mais alta e raivosa. – Se você quer os maninhos, vai ter que se contentar só com o Itachi, porque o Sasuke é meu! – Ela terminou quase gritando.

- Qual é o seu problema, Karin? Você tá ficando doida? – Sasuke tinha voltado.

- Ah! Qual é? Pensa que eu não vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela? Que tipo de família doente é essa? – Ela explodiu com ele também.

Sakura ainda tentou pensar em algo para responder, não conseguia formular nada. A culpa crescia ainda mais. Olhou para o irmão para ver o que ele faria, e viu a expressão mais assassina no rosto dele. Depois disso Sasuke tinha puxado a Karin pelo braço e levou ela para fora de casa.

Tinham passado muitas horas até que ela o ouviu voltando para casa. Já tinha se preparado para dormir. Como Itachi fazia falta, com ele sempre se sentia segura e protegida, ainda bem que ele tinha ligado dizendo que voltava amanhã. Não saia da sua cabeça as coisas que a Karin tinha dito hoje. Isso mostrava como estava enganada, que não conseguia disfarçar nada.

Já estava no meio da madrugada e ela continuava acordada, mais alerta que nunca. Desistindo de se segurar ela foi até o quarto dele, torcendo para ele já estar dormindo, era melhor assim, evitava a sensação que tinha de estar irritando ele. Empurrou devagar a porta só o suficiente para passar, o ar frio fez ela tremer um pouco. Quando estava dentro, fechou a porta, esperou a visão se acostumar com a pouca iluminação que vinha das brechas entre as cortinas da janela, caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama e viu que ele estava deitado de costas para a porta. Rodeou a cama, ele tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração regular. Com cuidado ergueu o edredom e entrou. Arrumou o travesseiro que tinha trazido e fechou os olhos. A droga do sono não veio, como sempre.

Virou de lado e ficou observando ele. Era estranho ter dormido no quarto com Sasuke quase uma semana inteira, mas fazia muito tempo que não o via dormindo, sempre caia no sono primeiro. Ele ficava tão bonito relaxado assim. Sem conseguir se segurar aproximou a mão do rosto dele, quando estava quase o tocando, parou. Não queria acordar ele.

- Sasuke – Sussurrou testando a profundidade do sono dele. Não teve resposta, ele nem se mexeu. O coração acelerou quando tocou de leve a bochecha dele, continuou o carinho mesmo com a consciência gritando para parar. Desceu as pontas dos dedos até os lábios, imaginando como seria beijar ele, dificilmente faria isso algum dia, não da forma que queria. Uma forte vontade cresceu dentro dela, ele estava dormindo tão profundamente que nem se mexia, talvez pudesse aproveitar esse momento. Ficou mais nervosa e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Devagar se ergueu sobre um cotovelo, levou uma mão até o outro lado do rosto dele para se apoiar, fazia cada movimento pausadamente para não acordá-lo. Quando criou coragem aproximou mais o rosto do dele, controlando a respiração, até que seu lábio tocou o dele, não se moveu, só curtindo o toque proibido uns segundo, se afastou um pouco para ver se ele tinha alguma reação, mas ele continuava dormindo. Isso lhe deu mais coragem, quando juntou os lábios novamente fez um pouco mais de pressão.

Ao redor estava tudo tão calmo, um contraste com os sentimentos tormentosos que ela tinha nesse momento. Moveu os lábios suavemente, separando os dele, puxando devagar um entre os dela, depois o outro, repetidas vezes. Isso era uma tortura, e ela quase não conseguia se segurar, mas realmente não queria ser pega em flagrante. Até os sons tão baixos que estava fazendo, gemidos sufocados, que eram quase inauditivos, incrementava seu medo, fazendo o coração quase saltar. Com ousadia levou a ponta da língua, traçando todo o lábio inferior dele, fechou os olhos, repetiu o movimento, aprofundando o máximo que podia.

Nunca tinha pensado que um beijo solitário e quase em câmera lenta como aquele podia ser tão bom. Mas ela estava muito excitada. Tinha dificuldade de manter o controle, o medo quase esquecido. De repente outra língua foi de encontro a sua, junto com um som que era quase um gemido de desistência. Os braços de Sasuke que tinham estado descansando ao lado do corpo a enlaçaram a puxando para mais perto. Num reflexo ela tentou se afastar, mas foi impedida pela mão dele que segurava os cabelos da sua nuca.

A velocidade do beijo agora era muito intensa, qualquer pensamento racional esquecido. Ele a apertava cada vez mais, entrelaçando as pernas dos dois, enquanto suas mãos buscavam mais contato com a pele dela debaixo da camisola, colocando fogo em sua pele. As mãos de Sakura subiram pelo peito descoberto dele, e envolveram seu pescoço tentando o puxar para mais perto do que era possível. Em um movimento rápido, ele inverteu as posições, ficando sobre ela.

Se esquecendo de todas as promessas que tinha feito a si mesmo, Sasuke seguiu a beijando, chupando e mordendo pelo queixo até o pescoço e a orelha dela. Podia sentir a pele dela se arrepiando e os gemidos que ela dava. Isso e o cheiro tão gostoso dela acabavam ainda mais com o seu pouco autocontrole. Sakura sentia os chupões, a língua e os dentes trabalhando em seu pescoço, atrás da orelha, o peso dele sobre ela era tão bom, a pressão que a coxa dele fazia entre as suas pernas a estava deixando doida, o quadril se empurrava contra ela na tentativa de encontrar algum alívio.

A camisola estava enrolada ao redor da cintura dela e ele a ergueu mais expondo os seios, a mão dele envolveu imediatamente um e ele acariciou com os dedos a ponta intumescida. Sem resistir desceu os beijos até que sua boca encontrou o pequeno mamilo rosado. Mamou dele e a cada gemido mais alto que escutava aumentava a pressão, depois repetiu demoradamente o mesmo em um e no outro. Enrolando a língua em volta e beijando, eles eram perfeitos.

- Ah, Sasuke. – Ela segurava sua cabeça como se tivesse medo dele se afastar. Adorava ouvir o prazer na voz dela e queria mais. – Não – Gemeu frustrada quando ele afastou-se só o suficiente para colocar uma mão entre eles. Mas em seguida, ele afastou a calcinha e tocou sua intimidade. – Hum... - ela suspirou aprovando. A ponta do polegar encontrou o clitóris inchado e o acariciou suavemente, fazendo círculos sobre ele, enquanto o indicador deslizou até se introduzir dentro dela, estava tão molhadinha, quente e apertada, pronta para ele. Esse pensamento o assustou, não podia ter aquilo. Tentou lutar contra seu lado racional, não queria se afastar dela, era tão bom toca-la, era tão apertada, perfeita para ele. Mas a realidade já tinha se infiltrado na mente dele, ela era um fruto proibido. Contrariado ele afastou a boca dela e cuidadosamente começou a remover o dedo dela.

- Por favor... Por favor não para. – ela choramingou segurando sua mão no lugar. Meu deus, isso era o paraíso e o inferno juntos. Mas não conseguia negar nada para ela, ainda mais quando ela o olhava tão necessitada. Continuou a alisar e a penetrar olhando as expressões de prazer do rosto dela, estava ruborizada e respirava ofegante, enquanto ele introduzia cada vez mais rápido o dedo nela. – Ahn! – ela fechou os olhos e praticamente gritou quando ele foi mais fundo. Continuou, cada vez mais rápido, quando percebeu que ela estava quase no ápice ele incrementou a pressão no clitóris dela e poucos segundos depois ela se estremeceu e se contraiu ao redor dele. – Ah! Ahh! – gemeu longa e roucamente gozando. Era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Sem conseguir parar, continuou a caricia até que ela parou de estremecer. Quando retirava o dedo dela, ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, aproximando sua cabeça para beijá-lo.

- Pára Sakura. – Disse enquanto se soltava dela. O olhar desiludido que recebeu em resposta quase o fez querer fazer tudo que ela pedisse.

- Por quê? Você não quer? – Ela perguntou duvidosa.

- Isso não é certo. – Ela olhou para ele com expressão incrédula. Depois de tudo que tinham feito era ridículo ele dizer isso. Percebendo o rumo dos pensamentos dela ele completou. – O que aconteceu foi errado, não vamos continuar com isso. – levantou da cama e a ajudou a ficar de pé, o tecido da camisola desceu ocultando o corpo dela, para a sorte dele. – Vai pro seu quarto. – disse a levando até a porta. Não podia deixar ela mais nem um minuto ali dentro com ele, tinha muito risco de acabar fazendo besteira novamente.

- Mas... – ela começou a teimar.

- Depois nós conversamos. – A empurrou suavemente até o lado de fora do quarto, fechou a porta e trancou, só por precaução.

Depois disso foi direto para o banheiro, se masturbou no chuveiro e depois tomou um banho frio. Mas mesmo assim teve problemas em dormir. Nunca tinha imaginado que quando ela tinha entrado sorrateira no quarto essa noite, fosse acontecer tudo isso. Tinha fingido dormir, até ela dormisse, mas não previu que ela iria tentá-lo até que ele não conseguisse se controlar. Agora não sabia o que fazer para arrumar as coisas.

Sakura rolou na cama pensando em tudo. Ele também a queria, estava óbvio. O que aconteceu tinha sido maravilhoso, seu corpo se excitava só em lembrar. Tinha sido um alivio saber que ele também não era imune a ela. Que não era a única a ter pensamentos proibidos. E agora que sabia que tinha uma chance, era impossível parar. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, que não deveria, ela iria tentar conquistá-lo, e não ia desistir até que conseguisse, mesmo que continuasse sentindo aquela pontada de culpa que sentia agora.

Itachi iria chegado logo após o meio dia, mas Sasuke tinha saído de casa bem antes disso para buscá-lo no aeroporto, ela sabia que isso era uma forma de evitá-la. Ele não ficava um minuto perto dela. Ficou um pouco desiludida, tinha acordado tão confiante, e agora via que as coisas iriam ser bem mais difíceis do que tinha pensado.

Queria ter ido junto buscá-lo, mas Sasuke tinha dito que não podia ir, que tinha muitas coisas para fazer antes da hora de ir para o aeroporto. Ela não insistiu porque ele estava muito sério. Resolveu dar um tempo para ele.

Quando ouviu o barulho do carro na garagem, correu até lá. Estava morrendo de saudades do irmão mais velho. Quando ele desceu do carro ela já estava lá e se jogou no pescoço dele o abraçando.

- Que saudades que eu tava de você. – Ela disse entre os montes de beijos que começou a distribuir no rosto dele. Ele riu um pouco.

- Eu também estava. – Ele a abraçou apertado. Parecia que tinha passado muito mais tempo desde que ele tinha viajado do que só um pouco mais do que uma semana. Mas eles eram muito apegados. Como ela continuava o beijando, ele a pegou no colo e foi entrando em casa. – Traz as malas pra mim, por favor Sasuke.

- Tá. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça pensando. Sakura era incrível, tinha horas que parecia uma mulher, e outras que parecia uma menininha. Pegou a mala e entrou. Encontrou os dois no sofá.

- Poxa Itachi, achei que você ia passar um tempo comigo. – Ela estava reclamando, ainda abraçada nele.

- Eu não posso agora, tenho que fazer uns negócios ainda hoje. Só passei aqui pra te ver. – ele disse enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. – Mas vou te compensar, tudo bem?

- Com juros. – Ela respondeu brincando.

Sasuke levou as malas para cima, tinha ficado com inveja de Itachi. Queria ainda ter esse tipo de relação com ela. Mas tinham estragado tudo. Depois de deixar as malas no quarto de Itachi. Saiu de casa, não queria ter que ficar vendo como os dois eram um com o outro, como irmãos, e como ele deveria ser também.

Foi para a casa da Ino, melhor que ficar sozinha em casa, Itachi a levou no caminho da empresa. Os pais dela já tinham voltado de viagem, e por sorte não ficaram sabendo da festa que tinham feito. A mãe dela a recebeu na porta e disse que a amiga estava assistindo TV na sala.

- Que bom que você veio aqui! Tenho uma novidade pra te contar! – Ino veio correndo quando a viu. - Vamos lá pro meu quarto. - Sakura riu da empolgação da loira, e a seguiu.

- O que é? Diz logo que eu to curiosa! – Acabou entrando na empolgação dela, ela parecia tão feliz.

- Tô namorando o Sai! Sabe quem é? Ele estuda no colégio, aquele do 3º B3! – disse enquanto se jogava na cama do seu quarto.

- Claro que eu sei quem é, ele é um gato! – Disse feliz por ela. Nem sabia que ela estava interessada nele, mas a Ino era assim. Ficou contando como tinham se conhecido e a rosada ficou curiosa de como ela conseguiu conquistar ele tão rápido. Nunca antes tinha se interessado por ninguém, geralmente os outros é que ficavam interessados nela.

- O que você faz para chamar atenção, quando você esta afim de um cara? – Perguntou como quem não queria nada. A loira olhou desconfiada para ela.

- Você está afim de alguém? –Perguntou maliciosa. – Quem é?

- Não é ninguém, é só que sempre você aparece com um namorado surgido do nada. Ai fiquei curiosa para saber como você faz pra conquistá-los.

- É que eu sou linda e irresistível. - Ela fez cara de falsa modéstia. Sakura revirou os olhos achando que não ia sair nada de produtivo dali, mas Ino respondeu. – Não é tão difícil, só precisa jogar com as armas certas, caprichando no visual, para ficar bem sexy quando for se encontrar com ele, jogar charme sem correr atrás, e para dar uma valorizada no mercado, tem que mostrar que tem concorrência.

- Concorrência?

- Fazer um ciuminho básico. Eles têm que entender que se não quiserem, tem uma fila te querendo. – terminou dando um sorriso sabe tudo. – O Sai quase ficou doido, coitado, eu distribuí o número do meu celular, ai sempre tocava quando estávamos ficando, eu não atendia, e ele ficava querendo saber quem é, e tal.

Ela continuou contando de como ele tinha pedido ela em namoro e etc. Pensando nas idéias da loira, Sakura até achou algumas interessantes. Podia tentar usá-las com Sasuke. Com certeza iria precisar ir fazer umas comprinhas no shopping, a maioria das roupas que tinha em casa eram muito casuais, geralmente não comprava nada pensando em sedução e sim em conforto, mas agora isso tinha mudado. Ino adorou a idéia de fazer compras, quando propôs, e pediu para a mãe dela levá-las.

Sakura estava determinada, iria conseguir o que queria, usando todas as armas que conhecia.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas Finais**

**Se gostarem, deixem sua opinião, não custa nada e a autora adora!**

**P.S: Povo, desculpe mais uma demora para postar, + quem escreve tbm sabe que é complicado escrever sem inspiração... ai tem que esperar ela vir... **

**Para quem ainda não desistiu de mim... Obrigada!**

**bjsss**


End file.
